peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 February 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-02-03 ; Comments *Anamika's track 'Bheja Bheja' in the Punjabi language means 'Sit down sit down' Sessions *A Homeboy, A Hippie & A Funki Dredd: only session, recorded 13th January 1991, first broadcast. * New Fast Automatic Daffodils #2, recorded 11th November 1990, repeat, first broadcast 24 November 1990. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Franschene: Go Sister (Hip Hop Mix) (v/a 2x12" - The Born EP) Omen Recordings OMEN 1 @''' *'''File 1 cuts in ... at around 11:11pm *Heavenly: Don't Be Fooled (album - Heavenly Vs Satan) Sarah SARAH 603 *A Homeboy, A Hippie & A Funki Dredd: Drop Your Soul (session) § @''' *Hinnies: What Your On (7") Sunflower *Four Brothers: Vematongo Rooranai (album - Ndakatambura Newe) Kumusha KSALP 119 *Flaming Lips: Stand In Line (album - In A Priest Driven Ambulance) City Slang @''' *Tuff Little Unit: Join The Future () Warp *Accrington Stanley: High Rise (album - Fathom) The Beepsounds Recording Company *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Part 4 (session) § @''' *Gang Starr: Precisely The Right Rhymes (album - Step In The Arena) Cooltempo CTLP 21 @''' *Butthole Surfers: Blind Man (album Piouhgd) Rough Trade *Ride: Sennen (EP) Creation § *Buro: I Can't Take The Runnings Ina Babylon (album - Buro) CSA *Bolt Thrower: What Dwells Within (album - War Master) Earache *Anamika: Bheja Bheja (album - Movin' On) Oriental Star Agency *Stretchheads: Trippy Dead Zone (album - Pish In Your Sleazebag) Blast First *A Homeboy, A Hippie & A Funki Dredd: Vicious (session) § @''' *Sonny Boy Williamson: You Killing Me (album - Work With Me) Chess *Dust Devils: Feet Head High (album - Struggling Electric And Chemical) Matador/Teenbeat *Eduardo Durão And Orquestra Durão: Malamba Kudja Mundino (album - Timbila: New Chopi Music From Mozambique) Globestyle @''' *Half Japanese: Three Rings (album - We Are They Who Ache With Amorous Love) Psycho Acoustic Sounds 90601 @''' *Sonic Youth: Tuff Knarl (album - Sister) Blast First *Fluke: Cool Hand Fluke (abum - The Techno Rose Of Blighty) Creation CRE 072 '''@ *Sanchez: Cherish (Version) (7") Penthouse *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Man Without Qualities 1 (session) § *'File 1' cuts out 29s into above track, but full track available on Mainly Peel Feb 1991 *Shaggs: Wheels (album - The Shaggs) Rounder Rounder CD 11547 @''' *First Offence: Government Decides (12" - Tell Em What U Like) Blip Music BLIPP 3T '''@ *A Homeboy, A Hippie & A Funki Dredd: Dream (session) § @''' *Gunshot: No Sell Out (12" - Crime Story / No Sell Out) Vinyl Solution STORM 24 '''@ *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Get Better (session) § § tracks available on File 2 @''' tracks available on '''File 3 File ;Name * 1) John Peel 19910203 - 128 kbps.mp3 * 2) 1991-02-xx Mainly Peel Feb 1991 * 3) 1991-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show LE094 ;Length *1) 1:31:03 *2) 1:37:43 (30:20-1:01:08) (48:30-53:42, 57:53-1:01:08 unique) *3) 1:33:57 (14:59-1:03:05) (to 20:44, from 50:18 unique) ;Other *1) Rather muffled SQ *2) Created from SB838, SB863, SB864 and SB865 of Weatherman22's Tapes. Mainly Peel Feb 1991 *3) Created from LE094 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January February 1991 Lee Tape 94 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) http://www.mediafire.com/?s236nrdtt6um1kc * 3) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)